Twice Upon A Time
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Once Upon A Time four teens from Toronto discovered a magical world that held interesting ties ... now in this next adventure a new friend will discover the magic as a century old curse is about to break…. (Sequel to 'Do You Believe In Magic' but you don't need to read that to understand this)
1. Chapter 1

**Twice Upon A Time:**

_My muse just keeps getting idea after idea with this piece and so I hope that it pans out and doesn't become a crazy mess. This is a sequel to my first crossover 'Do You Believe In Magic' however it's not necessary to read that one first. All you need to know is that Jatie and EClare showed up in a Fairytale World. Jake is the King Wendell's son and he and Katie stayed behind. Eli's the son of Virginia and Wolf and he and Clare went back to the real world and have been there for the past three months give or take…..if you have questions on the 10th Kingdom Mythology feel free to ask. Other plot notes…like I said in the AN of my first piece Adam is away at boarding school and still very much alive also the 'Vegas' arch was obviously re-conned (seeing as Darrin was the villain in my first story) Jatie and Morisol did go to Vegas in this cannon however they mostly saw shows and were dragged into the Drianca non wedding plot… I'll try to at least post one update a month maybe more it just depends on my free time and willingness to write though the more reviews I get the quicker I'll be….._

_-xxx-xxx-_

"Once Upon A Time there was a young Prince who fell in love with who he thought was a beautiful princess but she was really a witch who took young men's hearts and ripped them from their body…"

Clare Edwards let her voice trail off as she placed the paper she'd been reading down on the council office desk as she shook her head. She'd been rather experienced in Fairytales as almost four months ago she'd been living one and she was counting down the days until she went back to the Kingdoms for a visit. Biting her lip however as she began to gaze over the rest of Drew Torres's creative fiction assignment she shook her head.

"I see somebody's projecting."

Clare watched the young man shrug back his shoulders and let out a long sigh.

"How do you and Eli do it?" Drew asked, "the whole long distance thing?"

Clare simply shrugged back. She couldn't just up and tell Drew that they were mottling through on the notion that New York was a far shorter distance then was the alternative if Eli stayed in the Kingdoms. She then wanted to answer by saying the usual methods like skype and facerange however that would be like kicking Drew when he was down as she knew fully well that Drew had went to skype with Bianca just before Thanksgiving to see if she was coming home for the long weekend or if she wanted him to head to Waterloo to see her when he caught her in a compromising position with a male co-ed. Needless to say their engagement was broken and Drew was a bit of a wreck for the weeks that followed. He'd finally reached a good place or so Clare had thought before turning Bianca into some wicked witch in a story….. Picking up her red pen, Clare decided to not criticize and make a few edits cause while the story was about Bianca it was actually pretty good….well for a Drew Torres original.

"So," Clare asked deciding against verbally answering Drew's previous question and moving the subject along, "got any plans for Winter Break?"

"Well," Drew said as he took back the paper to look over at the revisions that he needed made, "I was planning to do something with Bee but now…. I don't know…. I mean Adam is going on a Ski trip with his new boarding school buddies and Dallas is spending the Holiday with his parents and Rock…..I could always go to Michigan to visit family with my parents though I'm not really in the mood…what about you?"

"Well," Clare said with a smile, "I actually fly out to New York right after Winter Fest."

Letting a smile cross her lips Clare thought about the event they were planning for the end of the semester. Sure it wasn't as elaborate as last year's Frostival but she was still just as pleased with the plans to set up an outdoor ice rink in one of the parking lots as well as sell Hot Coca and have a few carnival games planed.

"doing the whole tourist thing? Ice Skating at Rockefeller Plaza, taking in a show….."

"Well," Clare said running her fingers through her short crop of hair which had been slowly starting to grow out, "not exactly."

"….because it I wasn't going to be a third wheel I swear I'd invite myself and….what do you mean not exactly."

"I mean I'm flying to New York to pick Eli up and then we're heading to see some friends so you wouldn't be a third wheel at all."

It took Clare a moment to realize what she was saying. Was she inviting Drew to cross over with her and Eli? What would Wendell think but more importantly what would Katie think at the fact that Clare was now not only close friends with her ex but was now inviting him into this world. Shaking her head she knew she'd just have to deal with both the King and the Princess when the time came as she soon watched Drew's face light up.

"I really don't wish to impose," Drew replied with the upmost sincerity in his voice.

"You wouldn't be…..though you just need to promise me two things. One….to keep an open mind….and Two….not tell anyone what you experience."

"Please don't tell me that 'seeing some friends' isn't code for eloping in Vegas and you wanting me to be a witness because I can tell you from experience it's not worth it."

Clare just nodded remembering Jake telling her about how their Spring Break trip to Mexico gor re-routed and how they ended up in Vegas and being dragged into being part of Drew and Bianca's wedding party against their will. Katie was apparently beyond pissed.

"Don't worry….nobody will be getting married."

Drew just nodded as the last thing he needed was to watch some couple live Happily Ever After when his heart was shattered into a million pieces.

"Well then, it's settled, I just got to tell my mom which is a total formality and then I'll go and buy a ticket….I just hope I can find one at such short notice… this is going to be the best vacation EVER."

Clare watched the smile light up on Drew's face a smile she hadn't seen for some time as he slipped his paper into his bag as the bell signaling the end to their free period ended. It wasn't necessarily going to be the BEST trip though she knew in the moment it would be an eventful one….

**TBC-**

**Hope you like the set up….. next chapter Drew's arrival in the Fourth Kingdom….. I already have one plot in mind for this and a second idea I may end up layering on top of it…..**

**Reviews make me smile and know I'm doing something right so please drop me a line….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twice Upon A Time:**

Winterfest was one of those rare Degrassi events to go off without a hitch and Drew couldn't help but smile thinking that this was a sign that he was finally getting the hang of this whole school thing…so what if it took him until his second attempt at Senior Year to make it so. Once the event ended, duffel bag in hand, Drew shared a cab to the airport with Clare and flew into the City. It was late upon arrival and they soon made their way toward the Coyne loft which took the affluence of the condo he used to share with Fiona and well…amped it up to eleven. The following morning, he felt a pillow hit his face.

"Waky Waky," Clare said with a smile much too bright for….okay so it was 10AM and he got up much earlier on a school day but it was too early to be perky none the less.

"Can't you go meet Eli on your own?" he asked as he looked over to Clare who was wearing a pair of leggings under a skirt paired with a nice sweater.

Clare simply shook her head.

"No, I'm not letting you mope around here…. Come on."

"Who says I'm planning to mope," Drew said with a smirk, "I was thinking sleep in another couple hours…maybe take a walk and grab a slice or two of authentic New York Pizza…."

"Well plans have changed," Clare said picking up a pair of Drew's jeans and one of his button ups and tossing it at him glad that he showered the evening before.

Once Drew was dressed he made his way out of his guest room just in time to see Eli and Clare catching up and making out on the couch. At first sight, Drew watched as Eli raised an eyebrow causing Drew to pout a bit. Sure he and Eli Goldsworthy weren't BFFs but it wasn't like they were enemies either.

"Drew," Eli spoke bluntly, "how's it going back at Degrassi."

"Good, though if it wasn't for your girlfriend keeping me in line I'm sure I would have crashed and burnt once again."

"Don't sell yourself short Drew….I just encourage you to crack a book you actually doing the reading is on you."

Shrugging back his shoulder Drew watched as Eli looked to Clare.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," he whispered, "I mean Katie…"

"Is a Princess…almost a Queen….I'm sure she's over Drew…I mean Darrin screwed her up allot worse."

"True," Eli replied agreeing with his girlfriend before looking back up toward the subject of their chat.

"So, are we going someplace or what?" Drew asked.

Clare nodded reminding him to keep an open mind as they left the penthouse and made their way toward the park.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Taking in all the sights and sounds of the city, Drew couldn't help but be impressed. He'd been to the city before as a child and he remembered that back then he'd been filled with just as much wonderment as he was now.

"So, what are we planning to do? I know Clare commented about going to visit someone and not staying in the city long."

"I did," Clare said with a nod as they got deeper into the park to a place near the botanical gardens but still far enough away from crowds….the place where the mirror was located.

Eli reached into his pocket pulling out the key fob as Drew rolled his eyes curious as to what the other boy was doing however knowing not to ask any questions as Clare said to keep an open mind and that was exactly what he was doing….and even as a patch of park suddenly began to transform into something out of a science fiction movie from Adam's library mum was the word.

Drew soon watched as Eli took a step toward the glowing blue light and soon disappeared from sight sending a chill to cross his spine as he looked toward Clare.

"I know you said you were visiting friends and well something tells me this trip we won't be taking a greyhound."

Clare shook her head.

"I told you keep an open mind," she replied before holding out her hand, "anyway do you trust me?"

Drew just shrugged his shoulder as he took Clare's hand. He had nothing to lose and besides there was that age old saying you only live once and so he figured what the heck.

Drew soon stepped through the mirror alongside Clare his breath held as he soon showed up in a small room where Eli was standing, pushing the button a second time and causing whatever portal it was that they had fallen through to close.

"Where are we?" Drew asked.

Eli and Clare looked at one another wondering how they were going to word things. Did they outright tell Drew they were in a room in Snow White's palace or did they wait for him to see things for themselves.

"We're here to visit friends," Clare simply said deciding to keep it vague causing Drew to nod. He knew that already however he was wondering just what kinds of 'friends' he was about to meet. Was Eli secretly some kind of Vampire after all….I mean he did tend to wear allot of black and in some mythos Vampires could be out in daylight without meeting a true death.

Drew decided not to make any more comments and instead followed the couple along a dimly lit hall which seemed to soon be decorated with an ornate carpet and chandeliers and soon there were some portraits hanging on the wall.

_Snow White , _read the name under one of the first paintings causing Drew to wonder….were they in some kind of secret Disney owned facility….no….while the picture did have the known attributes of the fairytale princess…the ebony hair, the blood red lips, the snow white skin….she looked nothing like the Mouse House's version of the princess…. Taking a few more steps he noticed a new portrait and Eli and Clare seemed to notice that one too. _William 'Jake' White _.

"Is it just me or does that last portrait look like….."

Drew's question was cut off however as footsteps soon filled the air and a man approached dressed in a way Drew could only describe as 'Ren Fair Chic' not that he'd been to a Renaissance Fair….though over the summer Adam took Becky to one before he moved away and the pictures his brother posted on facerange and hastygram fit the style of those of this man before him.

"Ahh m'lord, m'lady," he said with a slight bow. "We've been expecting you're return….and I see you brought a friend."

Clare nodded her head.

"Marcus this is Drew, he just got his heart broken recently and I thought a dose of magic would be good for him."

Drew raised an eyebrow at Clare's words….what did she mean by a dose of magic? And besides wasn't it his idea to come with her on vacation and not the other way around.

"Welcome to the Fourth Kingdom," Marcus said holding out his hand, "any friends of these two are a friend of mine….anyway I'll go inform the staff to set up a bedchamber for Drew."

Eli and Clare just nodded as the guard walked away glad that he didn't seem too put off with Drew's presence and hoped that this would be a sign of things to come. Once Marcus had once again turned a corner and became out of sight, the trio continued to journey down the hall until they reached a wide open room… one of the grand halls….to be more precise….the throne room. Seated on on one of the thrones was a young dark haired maiden, her face turned from the teens. She was chatting with someone who looked to be a subject of the Kingdom and that subject seemed to be smiling as the girl talked.

While Drew didn't see the maiden's face there was something about the dark haired woman that was all too familiar. Pausing for a moment he thought back to that portrait he saw as they were walking…. One that looked all too much like Clare's stepbrother Jake….and the fact that Jake seemed to be the man's middle name just made it all the more eerie…..still….despite the jeans being replaced by a day dress and the tiara on her head there was no mistaking that figure anywhere .

"Katie," Drew whispered.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Katie was loving the time she had spent in the Kingdoms so far taking in her position as Princess with open arms. She'd had plenty of leadership experience as editor of the Daily and school president however unlike the latter she wasn't going to muck things up. She was shaping up to be a great Princess and she knew that one day she would make a great queen though she knew she could never hold a candle to Snow White with a story that was legendary in multiple realms. She thought of her Prince Charming in every sense of the term who was busy with his father doing what she only assumed were Princely things much like the way she was at present doing her duty as Princess by tending to the needs of her fellow countrymen and women. The person she was speaking to bowed her head thanking Katie again for the advice she'd given her about planting her crops as word had seemed to spread about the newfound Prince and Princesses green thumb.

"It's my pleasure," Katie spoke with a grin as the woman walked away leading Katie to turn her head meeting the eyes of her two friends as well as someone she never expected to see ever again….well at least not while she'd been in the Kingdoms….

"Drew?" Katie questioned as the boy nodded causing her to climb off her throne and walk toward the trio.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Drew was waiting for the girl to give him a well deserved slap while Clare and Eli were waiting for her to rip them a new one for bringing someone from the outside especially this someone to the Kingdoms however instead she flashed the boy a smile.

"So, Drew, how are things with Bianca?" Katie asked and Drew thought this punch in his proverbial gut was worse then a literal slap in the face.

"Over," Drew replied simple as that knowing if he added it was cause she cheated Katie would most likely go on a tangent about how much of a bitch karma was and so he kept it vague.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really thought you two would last."

Drew smiled noting the lack of sarcasm in her tone.

"And what about you and Jake….I take it you're still together."

"We are," Katie said with a nod revealing the ring on her finger causing Drew's jaw to drop.

"You're engaged…..congratulations." He wasn't poised to say much more considering up until October he'd been engaged himself for all of six months.

"I know….sometimes I need to pinch myself thinking about it…..though the fact that I'm engaged kind of takes a back seat to the whole being a Princess thing."

"a Princess…..but America isn't a monarchy….neither is Canada."

Katie just looked over toward Eli and Clare and rolled her eyes.

"I take it you didn't find it necessary to give Drew at least the reader's digest version about the Nine Kingdoms before you took him through the mirror," she spoke with a sigh, "I thought you'd be smarter than that."

"Nine Kingdoms?" Drew asked as Katie nodded.

"Remember all the fairytales that Audra might of told you when you were a kid…..well….here characters such as Snow White and Cinderella are to put it bluntly more so historical figures then fictional characters."

"So that painting….she was real?"

"As real as you and me…..and she was Jake's great grandmother."

"Jake….as in Jake Martin is related to Snow freaking white…..Katie….whatever weed your man is smoking must be some strong mind altering stuff to get you to believe this."

Footsteps echoed in the air as the Drew could soon feel the presence of someone behind him.

"Trust me, we're clean and sober," Jake's voice said filling the air causing Drew to turn around to see the young man dressed in some tight looking pants and a red tunic…and was that a sward hanging from his belt…. "Anyway, we might want to relocate to another room so you could sit down and hear the whole story especially since you'll be staying here for a while."

Drew just nodded knowing that Clare had reason to keep telling him to keep an open mind cause the story he was about to hear was hard to believe….

**TBC**

**Next chapter will pick up after Drew's heard the story about the Kingdoms and how Jake and Eli are Wendell and Wolfinia's kids respectively… I may do one or two more chapters before the boys head off on their journey though I don't know if I'm just going to focus on that or have a Katie/Clare/Adult B plot to parallel the boys trip to the Sleeping Kingdom…..reviews and ideas always welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twice Upon A Time:**

A few hours had passed since Drew had heard all about the nine kingdoms and how his friends were tied to this place. Apparently Eli and Jake weren't native Canadian's after all but children of this world with a short residency in New York in between, no wonder why they'd been drawn back to the big apple later in life. After meeting the other residence of the palace, including the King himself and taking a nice long nap in the plush four poster bed in his 'chamber' he was still trying to process. Was this all real or did the plane to New York crash a 'la LOST and this fairytale world was like their island….but then that would mean him and Clare were dead and it wouldn't explain why Eli, Jake, and Katie were there as well. A knock soon startled him from his thoughts and he wondered who it could be. Was it some servant to summon him to dinner or something?

"Come in," he replied as the massive wooden door opened and Clare stood there dressed in something out of a Jane Austen film adaptation….what… Adam had a thing for Kiera Knightly and he'd been forced into seeing her entire filmography…including the chick flicks.

Looking at the younger girl his jaw dropped and it was one of the moments where he wished she wasn't spoken for because his best female friend looked stunning.

"Wow, Clare….you look…."

Clare let a blush cross her cheek as Drew tried to speak letting his words stumble out.

"I know this place can be quite intimidating…..though look on the bright side at least you're not finding out you're part wolf or the crown prince to an entire kingdom."

Drew nodded before opening his mouth up again.

"Lovely, you look lovely."

"Always the charmer there Torres, but seriously….how are you doing."

"It's just crazy….I mean how do I know I'm not dreaming…"

"Because it's scientifically impossible for multiple people to have the same dreams."

"I don't know, I've seen Inception."

"Inception is just a movie," Clare said with a smile thinking about how big a fan Eli was of Christopher Nolan's directing skills and just how many times she herself had seen the film though the film did have its share of eye candy to keep her attention.

"Well," Drew said removing his shirt causing Clare to look away from his abs as he did that, "you did say keep an open mind."

"I did, anyway didn't your mother ever tell you not to take off your cloths in the presence of a lady."

Drew shook his head as he began to walk toward the closet and swung open the doors looking at the items that the staff had put out for him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that from my observations I don't think Plaid and Denim are accepted fabrics here….though I have a feeling that given time your….well he's not really your step brother now is he….anyway I'm sure Jake will be making them the norm one day but for now."

Clare nodded understanding what Drew was getting at though she still didn't know why he was being such an exhibitionist and she prayed he didn't also remove his pants in conversation.

"Anyway, now that I'm here what now? Do you guys have any balls planned…. Or epic quests to rescue damsels in distress…..I'm good with damsels in distress…."

"Well," Clare said with a smile, "I don't know how the time line measures up to our world….if it's Christmas Time here or even if they celebrate it but I think Katie wants to throw a ball….in the meantime she's been hanging out at the stables allot….getting into riding….I'm sure she can put the bad blood between the two of you aside and take you riding with her."

Drew shook his head. Even as a Fairytale Princess Katie Matlin WOULD find a way to be a jock. He wondered if she'd taken up archery as well though he wasn't going to ask not now anyway. He thought about Clare's proposal for a moment however soon he shook his head.

"And if I were to be bucked off and have my concussion act up again? I doubt the mystics and healers know much about modern medicine."

Clare admitted she'd forgotten about the concussion for a moment as she shook her head.

"Okay so horseback is out but I'm sure there is something that will catch your attention. I took you with me here because I wanted you to have fun and by gum fun you shall have."

"As you wish," Drew spoke with a chuckle, "now not to be mean but do you think you could…. I don't know….leave so I can change."

Clare nodded as she slipped out of the room.

**-xx—xx—xx—**

"Huff Puff if I knew you were coming back here to go on a suicide mission I would of traveled through the mirror and came to visit you in New York instead…..maybe take a bus to Philly….try those famous cheese steaks you're mother's talked about….."

Eli listened as Wolf's voice was trailing off. It was still weird to him to have a man other than Bullfrog playing the concerned father roll in his life however he just shrugged back his shoulders.

"It's not going to be a suicide mission and besides I came here to have fun not to just sit around the palace like some preened pony... no offence Jake."

Jake looked over toward Eli rolling his eyes but clearly not taking any offence to his comments as he seemed to be intent on going on whatever trip Eli was talking about in the moment as well.

"And then what….we call Darrin back from the throws of the troll kingdom and give him the throne like he wanted all along."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Katie said crossing her arms.

"Why, do you think you can coax your fiancé into changing his mind?"

Katie shook her head.

"No, while I can be persuasive the Prince will do what he wants to do…. I however can take the throne in his stead if anything were to happen to him. While we're not married I'm sure Wendell would pull rank and veto whatever needs to be vetoed to make me next in line."

Jake simply shook his head as he took Katie's hands in his.

"That won't be necessary Katie. I've done my homework on the History of the Kingdoms and am well read on the history of the cursed Sixth Kingdom. Just like the story in our world the good fairy counteracted the evil enchantresses curse by prompting Aurora to sleep as opposed to sentencing her to death. What our tails failed to mention was not only the tidbit that Rapunzel was the princesses mother but the fact that the curse in addition to making the rest of the Kingdom's residence to sleep will be put into effect on anyone who remains over its borders past sunset causing it to be a place not too many travelers go."

"Then why do you and Eli want to Travel there?" Spoke Clare with her eyebrow raised as she listened in onto the end of the conversation giving her brother a glare as she took Eli's hand in hers, "I mean both of you are spoken for so why would you want to….." she paused as it soon hit her. "Drew?"

She thought back to her friend's damsel in distress comment from earlier however this was too much. After all even if the boys were to face the dangers of the kingdom and not get trapped under the sleeping spell it wasn't as if Drew were a prince and wasn't it a prince who had to break the spell? Shaking the idea out of her head at the sound of footsteps and the sudden appearance of the boy in question dressed up in regal finery she nervously bit her lip.

"Drew what?" he asked.

"How would you like to go on a little adventure?" Eli asked with his trademark smirk crossing his lips.

Drew's eyes lit up at the thought of an adventure in this world while Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Huff Puff," he mumbled knowing that he wasn't going to convince the boys to change their mind and wondered what his wife and the King would say about the quest at hand.

**TBC**

**I hope to update this ASAP but writers block sucks…. I have some ideas for the quest/sleeping kingdom plot but I don't know if I want to do a sub-plot yet or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twice Upon A Time:**

**I don't know if anyone is reading thanks to lack of reviews and it's that fact that's leaving my muse uninspired and discouraged….. I really want to finish this fic because I loved my whole Drew/Sleeping Beauty plot I just hope I can make it to point B….also I've started a Clare/Katie plot but IDK if it's forced if you think so I'll edit the chapter and take it out.**

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Jake proposed the idea of the journey to the sixth Kingdom and was met by the king being as worried as Wolf maybe more so and he had every right. As was brought up before Jake had responsibilities as the crown prince and while he chalked it up as a diplomatic mission the King was soon to bring up that there couldn't be any diplomacy if everyone was in a coma. In the end, Jake won out and the following morning the group of teens was gathered in the great hall.

"Why do you have to do this?" Clare asked arms wrapped around Eli, "I was hoping to spend time with you during break, not to continue with this whole long distance thing."

Eli raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked the sexy Skype."

"I do love the sexy Skype but I love the real thing much more."

Jake watched as Clare started locking lips with Eli as he shook his head. He wanted to make a comment about the younger girls PDA however soon he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"I wish there was some kind of failsafe, like if you did get stuck I could just kiss you and Clare could just kiss Eli and you'd wake up no harm no foul."

Jake nodded. He wished there was no risk on this trip however as he commented while proposing the journey to his father the risk was half the adventure.

"And even if it were possible what about Drew," he asked brow raised.

Katie shrugged her shoulders knowing that while she and Drew had their issues in the past she was moving forward with her life and knew it was bad karma to wish him in a paralyzed state for an indeterminate amount of time.

"Be safe," she spoke before giving Jake a kiss.

Jake nodded brushing a stray hair from her face.

"I promise, no being turned into a dog, no succumbing to a love spell and most definitely no staying over the border past sunset and falling under the sleeping curse. I love you Katie Matlin and you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Good," Katie spoke with a light blush as they kissed once more before being broken up by the coughing sounds of Marcus's voice.

Marcus had volunteered to be the boy's chaperone or rather body guard through their journey and was anxious for them to leave cause the 'sooner they left the sooner they could arrive home', he spoke as he waved his hand toward the boys.

Seconds later, the palace door opened and the boys and Marcus were gone leaving the two young girls along with the adults standing alone in the throne room.

"Huff Puff, I can't believe they went through with it."

Virginia shook her head.

"I can, I mean while Eli was raised by the Goldsworthy's he still is his father's son and I'm not talking about Bullfrog."

Wolf nodded thinking about his impulsive and animalistic nature and could see what his wife meant in her words.

"And like his father I'm sure our boy will be able to fend for himself and be resourceful even in the most dire situations."

Clare nodded butting in, "that sounds like Eli to a tee," she said with a smile as she began to pace the floor in her heels.

A thin blanket of silence filled the room after that until the King, recently perched back on his throne spoke with a sigh. "Well, while my son and the other young men are away do you ladies have something planned to celebrate Clare's visit?"

Katie nodded her head and it was clear from the King's eyes he was worried as to just what was brewing in his soon to be daughter in law's head.

"Well your highness."

The king just looked at Clare before the young girl shook her head.

"Wendell," she spoke with a smile remembering the king insisted an informal address when they were in private quarters, "I know that time between world's runs at a rather awkward rate….I mean last time we were here about a month and yet it was only hours back home and well….."

"It's Christmas Time back home," Katie spoke, "and we were wondering when it would be here. If it's a ways away I understand….and if you don't have Christmas here we were wondering if we could introduce some Holiday Cheer to the Kingdoms."

The girls soon watched as the king shook his head.

"Virginia's told me about this Christmas before and aside from the whole religious aspect it sounds allot like our Winter Solstice celebration…..singing songs, hanging decorations….."

"And the presents," Wolf interjected, "huff puff don't forget the presents….or the food….all that glorious food….the turkeys and the hams and the little fluffy fluffy lambs…..it's a variable feast."

The girls nodded with delight at the prospect of a holiday season in the fourth Kingdom.

"What about snow?" Katie said, "One of the things I loved about growing up in Toronto was that more years then not we had a White Christmas. I know that she doesn't usually hold audiences with other diplomats and when she does it's not friendly chit chat but the boys are on a treacherous adventure to the Sixth Kingdom and well why shouldn't we have some fun too."

The King shook his head clearly not liking the girl's idea.

"I don't think traveling to the Eighth Kingdom is a wise choice…..there is more risk that she'll turn you to an icy statue then having the boys fall prey to the sleeping curse…..that said I'm sure I can convince the fae that reside in the Kingdom to put a little winter magic together for us to have a grand celebration."

The girls looked at one another and smiled glad for a distraction from worrying about their boyfriend's lives.

**-XX-XXX**

**TBC**

**I know this was short and fillery but I'm still trying to pace out the plots…..ideas are always welcome**


End file.
